Frame by Frame
by samptra
Summary: Heero Yuy stumbles into the world of acting by accident. He can't be sorry though when he meets famous actor Duo Maxwell. In a world where everyone is watching can romance bloom?


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not my property, just borrowing them a little.

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Genre: Romance, fluff, general

Story: Heero Yuy stumbles into the world of acting by accident. He can't be sorry though when he meets famous actor Duo Maxwell. In a world where everyone is watching can romance bloom?

Author's Note: Yes my friends that's right this is indeed a new story from me. Why? Because I have far to many idea knocking around in my head. I like this one, not sure why and not sure how far or how long it will go but should be pretty good. Had such a terrible time coming up with a title for this story no idea why but it was. So hope you enjoy the new story.

Frame by Frame

Reel 1 – Love at First Sight __

"_You asshole!" The slap sending his head sideways, an astonished expression on his face. "Yeah you're right," He turned back to her the red handprint stalk against his pale face. "I am an asshole, a monster, a beast." He trailed off skin unnaturally pale, his eyes dark and mysterious a luminous purple shining in the over bright moonlight. "Why did you leave me!" She began to sob falling to her knees reaching for him. The dark clad figure turning away, eyes closed in pain. "I thought you loved me why!" She screamed as he disappeared out the door. Tears running from those beautiful eyes. "Because I loved you," he whispered._

- Scene from _Moonlight_

"You ask him," Corporal Mitchells whispered looking sideways at the big figure sitting on his cot. "Why don't you?" Master Corporal Adams quietly replied. The pair where hesitant to approach, deciding there was safety in numbers. "Ummm…Sergeant Yuy." Adams said hesitantly. Thick fingers finished tying up his boots, the buzzed head slowly raised to look at the pair. Mitchells and Adams recoiled physically, Sergeant Heero Yuy was scary as all hell. He was a first rate Marine a big guy, standing a tall 6'6 he was thick, well muscled and wide. However it wasn't just his size that made them nervous, it was that deadpan face. Sergeant Yuy never smiled, never joked, never laughed. He wasn't the most attractive of men, his ears stuck out from his shaved head high and tight like all Marines. His face was broad, all angles and planes, his jaw to strong, his nose to straight. He seemed to have a constant five o'clock shadow despite shaving every morning. He also had a vicious scar that ran across his left cheek in a semi circle cutting across the corner of his mouth and ending on his chin.

Cold blue eyes started at them as if he had all day, "We where…that is we are…" Adams looked pleadingly to Mitchells, "We where wondering if maybe you'd like to come to the bar with us." He got out in a rush, Heero stood slowly the other two instantly stepping back. Without a word he shrugged into his over shirt, leaving the room. The others watched silently as the door shut before exhaling in relief. "I don't know why we asked." Adams grumbled. "I felt obligated." Mitchells shrugged the pair leaving themselves. There was a bar full of women waiting on them after all.

Sergeant Heero Yuy, also secretly known among his peers as Troll for both his looks and personality walked the busy streets of Austria. The twenty year old was on leave currently, they had a twenty-four hour pass before they where needed back on base. He wandered a bit, having a clear destination in mind. He found the theatre, expressionless face pausing to look at the large movie poster. _Moonlight _was the latest teen release, based on the best selling book a romance about vampires. Heero had been a huge fan of the book; and was excited to see the movie. Moving past the poster with the overly thin, pale girl he walked up to the counter. "One," he said to the terrified looking lady behind the counter. The blonde girl slid the ticket to him, wanting nothing more then for him to be gone.

It didn't faze Heero, he'd realized long ago that people found him unnerving. It was just easier to be quite and keep your head down rather then try and reassure people. In a society that was based on appearance and first impressions, his weren't the best. Heading into the movie he settled in near the back, looking forward to seeing how the movie would compare to the book.

He fell in love. The hero of the movie as in the book was James Wallen, a moody vampire who falls for a human teenager. Heero could have cared less about the actress but he was absolutely taken by the actor, a relative unknown he had never seen him in anything before. By the end of the movie he was leaning forward on the seat in front of him blue eyes avidly scanning the screen. The climatic scene began, James worried for his love plays the ass, pushing her away. Despite all odds they figured it out, wanting the eternal love. The end came and the credits rolled. Heero got up shuffling out with crowd mainly teenaged girls, gossiping and excited commenting on how sexy and hot the actor who played James was.

Heero went to the counter once again, "One." His rough gravelly voice ground out. It was a new girl, one with perhaps a little more courage but not much. She passed over the ticket watching nervously until he left. Heero stooped for popcorn and coke this time before heading into the theatre once more.

-#-#-#-

_4 years later_

"Urgh," he sighed handsome face twisting in distaste, as he looked at the tabloid photo of him and yet another leading lady. Tossing it aside he crossed well toned arms across his chest. This was the part of his job that was his least favorite, having to be seen by the paparazzi with these women. His agent said gossip boosted his selling factor, people wanted to see him if he was in the press. Standing he moved from his seat at the table plaid pj pants riding low on slim hips. His trademark hip length hair was pulled up in sloppy pony tail the soft chocolate colour locks escaping hanging about his frame.

He had come a long way from his first major roll that god awful _Moonlight, _but it had propelled him into over night stardom. His teenaged fans had made him the hottest commodity in Hollywood. Several well chosen rolls in action, family, and a romantic comedy had boosted him on the A list he was working with big names now. What he wanted though was something real, something gritty. His agent was in negotiations for a major deal for a new war picture. A brutally honest piece about a boy becoming a man, in a war that the world would like to ignore. He wanted the role badly, to prove he was more then a 2D actor. He loved acting, to be a different person, in a different place or time. It was the world of fame outside of acting that was just so fake, so unreal. Your life revolved around whether or not you where in the news. Good or bad.

His cell vibrated on the table, leaving his thoughts he answered the annoying little gizmo. "Who do you love baby!" Came the familiar voice at the other end. Duo sighed, "Wufei." He replied, there was pause at the other end. "What's wrong? Is my favorite star angry?" Sighing Duo rubbed his temples; sometimes the black haired man drove him up the wall.

"Did you need or want something?"

"Sure do, remember that little part you've been after?"

"Yeah…" he breathed fingers curling around the phone. "You got the part." Duo yelled throwing his hands in the air, doing a little dance around the kitchen. "Wufei you are the best."

"Don't thank me yet sugar, there anticipating an almost three month project." Duo was still far to excited. "Sure whatever when do I start?"

"Tomorrow, pack your bags. You're headed to the desert."

_The gun clicked, his thumb pulling the hammer back. The barrel pressed to his temple. "Lets see you get out of this one," came the slimy cloying voice of the man holding the gun. The beaten figure in the chair didn't move, blood dripped from his split mouth. An insane grin on his face. "Give me a second, I'll think of something." He said words slurred. That cold steel was pushing his head to the side, and the man holding it had an itch trigger finger._

- Scene from _To Die For_

"It's him," someone muttered the statement taking hold as all present stopped what they where doing to watch the cavalcade of cars coming towards their little base of operations. He looked up heart thudding in his chest, he'd been waiting for this moment since he'd accepted this ridiculous job. Heero Yuy formally of Special Ops up until last week. He'd all but fallen into this job as a consultant on a major motion picture about the war he'd spent the last six years fighting in. At first he'd taken the job because he had no idea what he had wanted to do now he was finished his stint.

He had arrived last week for a walk through with the director; the man wanted things to be as authentic as possible. Everything right down to the last detail. It was at that time that they had finally had a conformation on the lead actor, one current A-list star Duo Maxwell. Heero had nearly freaked. His favorite actor was going to be staring in the lead roll of the movie he'd be consulting on. He had a picture tucked away he'd pulled out of magazine several years ago. He was going to try and get up the gumption to maybe see if Mr. Maxwell would sign it.

He followed the pack of people moving to where the cars had come to a stop watching as the actors began to get out of the various vehicles. Heero recognized some of the names, headliners that where just starting to gain in popularity. This drama was meant to be real, gritty, and dramatic as the director had told Heero again and again as they went over every. The wind was picking up ruffling the hat he wore, eyes glued to the dark coloured SUV as the tall, handsome figure stepped out. He sucked in a deep breath quietly. His heart pounding, he was worried the good looking man could hear it.

Duo hadn't been this excited since his first leading roll. He wanted to jump for joy. He refrained from this playing it cool, for now until he got the lay of the land. He glanced around a veritable trailer park outside what looked like a war torn Middle East. A grin took hold of him as he glanced around at the various faces, the people who made sure production would run smooth from props to food for the actors. His eyes hesitated for a second on an imposing figure. He stood head and shoulders above the others, he may have been a inch or two taller then Duo's own six four. He was wide, thickly muscled wearing a tight plane black t-shirt, tucked into faded green military pants. A cameo tilly hat was hiding his face but Duo really wanted to know the colour of his eyes. "Duo!" he was drawn away from the intriguing man by the director pumping his hand, "It's phenomenal to have you working on this project." He was grinning Duo returned the genuine smile, "It's wonderful to be here."

People where departing to getting back to work, Heero had thought for a moment Mr. Maxwell had stared at him. It was hard to know as he was wearing dark aviators but he sort of hoped he had. Heero decided he to should get back to work. With one last parting glance he returned to the set, getting ready to shoot a scene near twilight.


End file.
